The YouTube Generation
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: Sequel to Roomies?. Tells the story of the kids of Tobuscus and Smosh, after the events that took place in Roomies. Accepting 4 OCs. -OC form CLOSED- Finally, I got around to UPDATING THIS THING!
1. OC Form

**A/N: Hello, everyone who is reading these words right now! My name is XxUnwrittenxX and if you were a fan of my story Roomies, you should love this one! BECAUSE IT'S A SECOND-GENERATION STORY!**

* * *

Okay, I'm currently accepting OCs for this story, and here are the requirements:

RULE ONE: If you want to submit an OC, you MUST submit before I have my 4 OCs that I want to use in my story. You can send the character through review, PM, I don't care, AS LONG AS YOU HAVE IT SUBMITTED BEFORE I END UP CHOOSING! If you post it after I'm done, I will not use it unless it is a guest appearance!

RULE TWO: There are only 2 kids per couple. 6 kids in all; 2 boys for Ollie and Toby, 1 boy and 1 girl for Anthony and Molly, 2 girls for Cara and Ian. NO EXCEPTIONS. I'll only need 1 boy for Ollie and Toby, 1 boy for Anthony and Molly, and the 2 girls for Cara and Ian.

RULE THREE: If you want your character to be a guest appearance, say so in your OC submission. Guest appearances will include other YouTubers' kids and Olga's kid, who comes to California to try and cause trouble for Toby's kids.

RULE FOUR: Only ONE OC per person.

RULE FIVE: Have fun, and follow the instructions of the form! I hope to have lots of takers! :D

* * *

Name: (First, Middle, Last) Tobias Joe Turner, Jr.

Nickname(s): (If no nicknames, just leave blank) T.J. (Abbreviation for Toby Jr.)

Age: (around 10-15, unless you want your character to be a guest) 14

Parents: (Ollie/Toby, Anthony/Molly, Cara/Ian) Ollie and Toby Turner

Appearance: (If you don't have any idea what the female characters look like, tell me and I'll give you a description in a PM) Looks more like his father, with short straight brown hair and hazel eyes. Tan-ish, kinda muscular, handsome. Tall for his age and slightly gangly. Is required to wear black rimmed glasses.

Clothing: Wears an ice blue 'Tobuscus' T-Shirt that he got from his dad. Wears blue jeans and black Heelys sneakers.

Personality: Nerdy, adventurous, socially awkward, tries to make friends but fails in doing so, clumsy. Friendly to everyone who talks to him, not very good with the ladies. Slightly paranoid, drinks coffee all of the time.

Friends: His brother, Anthony and Molly's son.

Enemies: Anthony and Molly's daughter (in a way)

Crush: Anthony and Molly's daughter

Extra Info: Loves emo music, plays the bass guitar and the drums, likes to sing. Birthday is March 9. T.J. has taken over his dad's channel while Toby Sr. watches over his kids.

* * *

Now, for my OTHER OC's info:

Name: Antoinette Molly Padilla

Nickname: Ann, Amp (Abbreviation for her initals, Amp is generally the name she goes by.)

Age: 13

Parents: Molly and Anthony Padilla

Appearance: Looks more like her mother, with long wavy light blonde hair that goes down to her elbows and sky blue eyes. Pale, freckles on her cheeks and nose. (You can't really tell that her dad is Mexican.) Skinny and curvy, pretty. Both of the Turner boys like her.

Clothing: Wears a black 'The Legend of Smosh' T-shirt she got from her dad. Wears black skinny jeans with black converse sneakers. Wears black and white polka dotted bangles on her left wrist.

Personality: Shy, doesn't like to talk, target of bullying, kind of predictable and boring sometimes. Awkward and clumsy, much like T.J. Has a bit of an 'I Don't Care' attitude about her, and seems stuck-up to people who she doesn't talk to. She wants to make friends, but she doesn't like initiating conversations.

Friends: Cara and Ian's daughters, her brother, T.J.'s brother

Enemies: T.J. (in a way)

Extra Info: Wants to start a band, but doesn't know anybody who would join. Birthday is October 22. Amp is currently working her own YouTube channel as well as running Shut Up! Cartoons with her brother. She writes the script and does voiceovers for a lot of the characters and he draws/animates the whole thing.

* * *

**So, if you want to submit a character, please leave a review or PM me!**


	2. Accepted Characters!

**A/N: Hello, everyone who is reading these words right now! My name is XxUnwrittenxX and if you were a fan of my story Roomies, you should love this one! BECAUSE IT'S A SECOND-GENERATION STORY!**

* * *

**Okay, I'm currently accepting OCs for this story, and here are the requirements:**

**RULE ONE: If you want to submit an OC, you MUST submit before I have my 4 OCs that I want to use in my story. You can send the character through review, PM, I don't care, AS LONG AS YOU HAVE IT SUBMITTED BEFORE I END UP CHOOSING! If you post it after I'm done, I will not use it unless it is a guest appearance!**

**RULE TWO: There are only 2 kids per couple. 6 kids in all; 2 boys for Ollie and Toby, 1 boy and 1 girl for Anthony and Molly, 2 girls for Cara and Ian. NO EXCEPTIONS. I'll only need 1 boy for Ollie and Toby, 1 boy for Anthony and Molly, and the 2 girls for Cara and Ian.**

**RULE THREE: If you want your character to be a guest appearance, say so in your OC submission. Guest appearances will include other YouTubers' kids and Olga's kid, who comes to California to try and cause trouble for Toby's kids.**

**RULE FOUR: Only ONE OC per person.**

**RULE FIVE: Have fun, and follow the instructions of the form! I hope to have lots of takers! :D**

* * *

**Okay, so far I've accepted...**

**Kevin Turner (gracethekat)**

**LaFayette Hecox (Qubuscus)**

**Margot Hecox (HappyAssassin)**

**And I suppose I'll just make the other OC.**

**Name: Anthony Padilla Jr.  
Nicknames: AJ  
Age: Same as Amp, they're twins.  
Parents: Anthony/Molly  
Appearance: Same as Amp, only as a male. But he looks a lot like Anthony in the facial features instead of Molly.  
Clothing: Pink t-shirt that says "Don't laugh. This is YOUR girlfriend's shirt" over a white long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers.  
Personality: Cocky, sarcastic, rude, mean, likes to joke around. Very athletic and intimidating. Only Amp can overpower him.  
Friends: Really only Amp. And they're not even really friends. More like, they TOLERATE each other. Yeah, that's the word.  
Enemies: Everyone.  
Crushes: He likes LaFayette, but she doesn't like him back.  
Extra: Not much other than that.**

* * *

**Okay, thank you for submitting and I can't wait to write more for you guys! :)**


End file.
